The present invention relates to a vehicle door reinforcement, and more particularly to a vehicle door guard bar for protecting a vehicle occupant during lateral collision of the vehicle.
One conventional art of the above kind is hereinafter described referring to FIGS. 14 to 17. As best seen in FIG. 15, an automotive vehicle door 1 is formed mainly of an outer panel 2 and an inner panel 3. Within a space defined by these panels 2 and 3, a door guard bar 4 is arranged in such a manner as to extend in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle as will be readily understood from FIGS. 14 and 15.
With the door guard bar 4 arranged as mentioned above, the door 1 is reinforced for increased resistance to its damage during lateral collision of the vehicle. As shown in FIG. 16, the guard bar 4 is made up of a guard bar main body 5 and a reinforcement 6. This guard bar main body 5 is an assembly of three separate parts, i.e., a middle part 5a and front and rear end parts 5b, 5c, which are spot welded. Fixed, by spot or arc welding, to this guard bar main body 5 is the reinforcement 6. The door guard bar 4 as assembled as shown in FIG. 17, is securely attached to the door 1 with its front and rear end parts 5b, 5c fixed to the inner panel 3.
The conventional door guard bar 4 is an assembly of four separate parts, thus requiring a considerable number of pressing steps for production of the parts. Besides, a jig is needed in welding these parts, causing an increase in assembly cost. Accordingly, the present invention aims at providing a vehicle door guard bar free from the above-mentioned problems.